fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
First Fairy Tail Building
|kanji= |rōmaji= |capital= |located in=Magnolia Town |controlled by=Makarov Dreyar Precht Gaebolg (Formerly) Mavis Vermillion (Formerly) |affiliation= Fairy Tail |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 }}The First Fairy Tail Building is a large, two-story high building that is the headquarters of the Fairy Tail Guild. This building was in ruins because it was foreclosed on,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 12 but has since been restored to its former glory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 9 The building was later destroyed a second time due to a plan orchestrated by Seilah.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 15-20 It was eventually rebuilt by the other members of Fairy Tail while the prominent members were away on a mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Page 2 History Little is known about the history of the building besides the fact that it has existed for the past 100 years, since Fairy Tail was created by Mavis Vermillion along with Precht, Warrod Sequen and Yuri Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 19-20 Localization Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only guild, until the rise of Twilight Ogre.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 It is located in the southern part of the town not far from the coast, and lies about 4-5 kilometers up the Magnolia central path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 1 It is located near Fairy Hills and Kardia Cathedral. Original Design Exterior Design Fairy Tail's first headquarters resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 1 Interior Design First Floor The inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar managed by Mirajane at the end. Several other waitresses also assisted her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 The request board was located beside the bar. Second Floor The second floor, which is strictly off limits to everyone under S-Class, contained another request board which is dedicated strictly to S-Class Jobs, off-limits to everyone except S-Class Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 14-16 The floor appears to have a few, small round tables and chairs seated around the tables for sitting. In addition, there are also barrels, crates, and bags scattered in corners around the room.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 25, Page 6 The S-Class Request Board is located on this floor. It is a brown, decorative board that is set off into its own area of the hall. It is adorned by velvet curtains, which are tied with golden tassels.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 10 Basement The guild also had a basement, which had a stone floor and housed several round tables complete with chairs, as well as a number of barrels piled up one on the other and some wooden crates. The walls seemed to consists of cement reinforced with wood beams, and other, coarse wood beams placed vertically held up the ceiling, with smaller ones branching off from them horizontally and connecting them to the walls and to each other. The concept of the wooden beams are not unlike that of English Tudor homes. From one of such horizontal beams, facing the stairs leading to the room, hung a sign reading "Fairy Tail Basement".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 5 First Destruction In X784, Gajeel Redfox heavily damaged the building, by sending multiple large, iron rods running throughout it. Despite this heavy damage, the building was still functional, although Fairy Tail was only able to safely occupy the basement. It was eventually destroyed by the battering rams used by Jose Porla's Shades, and the building was reduced to nothing more than debris and rubble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 20 X784 Design First Rebuilding Once Phantom Lord was defeated, the members of the guild immediately went to the task of rebuilding the guild with Mirajane drawing up crude and nonsensical plans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 9-11 Once Team Natsu returned from the Tower of Heaven, the building was complete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Cover Exterior Design It is extravagantly different from the former building: while retaining the pyramid shape of the former building and consisting of three floors, this one strongly resemble a castle in appearance, having battlements on top of its two upper floor, while the ground floor has a more Western-looking roof than the former building, consisting of many small, square tiles of different size. Over the battlements several large torches are lined up. Topping the building and the last floor is a small, tower-like dome containing a large bell, which has a pointed roof made of tiles; two more towers are present at both sides of the entrance, these having elongated glass windows running through them and weathercocks shaped like Fairy Tail's symbol on their tile tops. The front part of the top floor houses a large banner with the guild's insignia on it, while two smaller banners placed at its sides, some meters away from it, bear, respectively, the Magic Council's emblem and an unknown symbol. The top floor seems to be the most bare, while the middle one's front walls are intricately decorated and sport a pair of ornamental windows. The ground floor's roof bears a highly decorative balustrade on its top, and the floor itself possesses many small windows lined up its front walls, together with wood reinforcements, while its edges bear large, rectangular wood beams. Surrounding the headquarters is a fence composed of stone overtopped by decorated railing, with some pillars over-topped by torches on its length and an open gate giving access to the guild, this possessing an upper part covered in tiles, with railing below it, bearing resemblance to an open portcullis, plus a large sign bearing the guild's name, with ornate decorations above it, including a pair of detailed statues of fairies, each wearing a dress and possessing a pair of wings and elongated ears sitting on their heads. In front of the building, inside the fence, is the so-called "open air cafe", containing a little over two dozen tables, each complete with a pair of benches at its sides, and with some of them bearing striped beach umbrellas. There is also a small Souvenir Shop to the left of the entrance, composed of bricks and sporting a wood counter, which is run by Max Alors. Lined up the building's sides are two lines of trees; the ones farther from the entrance seem to be way taller than the others, appearing from behind the balustrades of the ground floor; either that, or the first floor itself has plants on its top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 2-4 Interior Design First Floor The first floor greatly resembles that of the old building, but much larger in size, with more tables and benches, as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall, and a similarly long counter occupying the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it, a large banner bearing both the guild's name and its symbol is visible. The floor is still made of wood, while the upper part of the walls, just below the mezzanines, consists of bricks. When first entering the guild, there is a request board to the immediate right, and an information desk to the immediate left. A few meters in front of them, there are two dozen restaurant tables that stretch across the length of the room. The tables end at a large, wooden stage that has four staircases behind it on its left and right sides. Two of the staircases lead upstairs and two of them lead down stairs. In the upper right hand corner of the guild, there is a rest/shower room. To the right of the restaurant tables, there is a kitchen, and next to the kitchen there is a resting room. Next to that room in the lower right hand corner of the guild is a Data Storage Room. There is a library in the lower left hand corner of the room, and next to that is a waiting room. To the left of that, is a storage room, which is located next to a second rest/shower room. Behind the stage of the guild is a large, interior swimming pool that is decorated to imitate an outside environment, having its edges adorned by plants of various sort, mainly palms and tropical-looking bushes, plus typical sunbeds complete with beach umbrellas. The pool seems to lack a proper springboard, with the guild members seemingly diving into it via some crates piled up one on the other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 5-6 Second Floor With the redesign of the building, anyone can now ascend to the second floor, which was previously exclusive to S-Class Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 6 Basement The basement has been turned into an amusement center located downstairs. It is a relatively large room with brick walls, with their lower parts being composed of long, horizontal wooden planks, and a wooden ceiling, with stone pillars carved in the walls sustaining it, and it contains a pool table, dart boards, video games, and other means of entertainment. It also has a few tables for the occupants of the room to eat and drink between playing. In a corner there are several barrels, and attached to a wall is a noticeboard complete with some notices, with more, scattered notices adorning the wall itself. Second Destruction In X791, right before Fairy Tail engaged in an all-out war with the Dark Guild Tartaros, a Macro-possessed Elfman destroyed the guild with a Lacrima bomb gifted unto him by Seilah. The building remained that way for a complete year, as Fairy Tail was disbanded a week after the end of the battle with Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Pages 24-25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 6-7 Current Design Second Rebuilding In X792, all the members that Lucy contacted by letter, as well as the members found by Lucy and Natsu, arrived to Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Page 14 Five days after the reunion, the works to rebuild the guild started.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Pages 6-11 This work continued for some days.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Page 7 After the Makarov Rescue Operation, when all the participants returned to Magnolia, the building was already finished. Exterior Design The appearance of the building is very similar to the previous one, but has some slight changes. For example, this one doesn't have a bell in the central tower. The fence around the building with the big gate, as well as the "open air cafe" are missing too. The new building has some little towers on both sides of the main tower. The banner with the guild's insignia has been replaced with a large wooden sign bearing the guild's name that resembles the one that was previously at the fence gate. On top of the main tower there is now a flag with Fairy Tail's guild symbol. Interior Design First Floor The first floor of the building resembles a lot the previous one, keeping the tables and the stage. Underground Residing deep below the guild is a stone underground passage, consisting of a long spiral staircase, which has been described by Gildarts Clive as huge. The entrance to such place is secret, and the stairs end in a large, mildly ruined and yet majestic room, possessing columns on its walls and brick arcs, with its carved walls adorned by several Fairy Tail symbols, with a larger one standing on a circular platform in the center of the room, held up by four small bridges and being seemingly suspended above a deep hole. Numerous long banners are attached to the walls and ceiling, and a massive double door is located on the other side of the room from the entrance. This seems to be usually kept closed by a large, magical glyph floating in front of it, which was shown being undone by Makarov Dreyar. Behind the door is Lumen Histoire. This secret is only known by Fairy Tail's Master and is passed on to each new one successively. Precht showed it to Makarov when he became Master, and in turn he showed it to Gildarts Clive when he wanted him to be the next Fairy Tail Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 11-16 Notable Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Natsu Dragneel *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades Trivia *The design of the guild building itself went through many stages of development. Initial development had a much more elaborate interior and several more floors. This more detailed interior was eventually simplified as it was felt that it would distract from the many odd characters dotted around the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 3 *Fairy Tail's gift shop sells figurines of the guild's more popular members References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Guild Buildings Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail Property Category:Needs Help